No Good Cupid
No Good CupidDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (へたくそキューピッド, Hetakuso Kyūpiddo) is a one-shot bonus story included in volume 16 of Dengeki Daisy. Originally published in Betsucomi Deluxe in 2002, the story is Kyousuke Motomi's debut work. The story content is unrelated to Dengeki Daisy. Synopsis Mio Matsuda joins the school archery club in order to become closer to Sagami, the cool and popular co-captain of the club. However, she finds the sport boring because she never hits the target. At archery training camp, Mio is subjected to harsh training under Sagami, who refuses to accept her excuses that she simply isn't talented enough to pursue archery. When the girls' team captain Murakami notices how Sagami has singled Mio out, she suggests that Sagami ease up, advice that Sagami coldly rebuffs. When Mio begs Sagami to consider Murakami's words, Sagami refuses to let Mio quit until she's hit a target at least once instead of complaining that she is incompetent. Mio's friends comment that she is lucky to have Sagami's undivided attention, despite Mio's unhappiness with his treatment of her. One of her friends warns Mio to be wary of Murakami, who is interested in Sagami. Mio disagrees because Murakami stopped Sagami, though her friend explains it was because Murakami dislikes the attention that Sagami is giving Mio. Mio's special training with Sagami continues and she notices how he grips his bow without his pinky. Believing it is a special technique, Mio tries to copy him only for Sagami to tell her it's a technique just for geniuses. Upset, Mio confides in Murakami, who offers to help her run away and tells her she isn't at fault for not being suitable for archery. At the next practice, a discouraged Mio doesn't use the proper technique for drawing her bow and winds up hurting herself. Tired of Sagami belittling her, Mio accuses him of being too talented to understand how difficult it is her to keep failing. Sagami remarks the that world is unkind and only the successful are admired, but then reveals the true secret behind his special drawing technique. A childhood accident left his pinky too weak to properly grip a bow, but despite being told to quit the archery club, he persisted and got to the top through hard work. He tells Mio that what they have in common is possibilities. Mio tells Murakami she won't run away, unaware of Murakami's irritation that her ploy failed. At the next practice session, Mio misses as usual, but with some encouragement from Sagami, she gets a bull's eye, to Sagami's delight. Mio is brought to tears with happiness and decides not to quit, despite Sagami finally allowing her to. As Mio keeps hitting the target, an annoyed Murakami comments how Mio's new progress is the beginning of something. With her next goal to get four arrows in a row, Mio tells Sagami that's when she intends to confess her love to a certain someone and asks him to wait until she gets a full set. An embarrassed Sagami comments on her stupidity and to hurry up and get a full set. References Category:Extra Chapters Category:Volume Sixteen